Have a Sip?
by herBlueberries
Summary: Her problems began when she accidentally added marshmallows into the coffee mix.
1. Carefully Stirred

A little idea that came upon me while my dad was making coffee.

**Disclaimer- the word itself says all.**

* * *

Have a Sip?

"There's marshmallows in my coffee."

Around parts of town was a little café called, Le Café. Although the name wasn't creative or unique, the words itself showed its true meaning; simple and elegant. For the words were shown as a simple cursive font, stretching across the walls of the building. Polished tables were set outside, and above them were large brown umbrella, covering the tables from the sun's ray. Windows were also polished, so, if one were to pass by, they'd see what was inside; several round tables are placed near the windows, and on every table has a centerpiece, a small lamp. There were at least 2 chairs for each one, and it seems to be respectfully pushed it. Simple, yet creative.

But the appearance was not the reason why people are so enchanted by that place, it's because of the aroma and service they had there. The aroma was a balanced bittersweet scent of coffee and pastries, not too sweet, but not too bitter. The door was always opened so the aroma was able to spread to other parts of the street, capturing the bystander's attention. That's all it had to take, to get people in and out.

What about the service? Well, for one thing, 17 year old Mikan Sakura works part-time there. As the granddaughter of the owner, she finds that it is her duty to keep things in place, even though she's not an organized person herself. Her cheery and bubbly attitude never fails to keep the place alive, warm, and happy.

Right now, Mikan is working alone in the front of the café. Her mother was out buying ingredients and her grandfather was too stubborn to hire more workers because he claims Le Café is a family business, FAMILIES ONLY! She sighed at the thought. It wasn't that the job was hard; it's just that, Mikan was lonely. She couldn't tell her grandpa that because it might break his heart if he knows that his existence wasn't enough to keep her company, or her mother's.

It was Saturday early afternoon and she was at work, upon the request of her mother. 'This is the reason WHY I'm begging for grandpa to hire someone! This is just too much work for 3 people.' Mikan looked at the clock, and stumped into her seat, exhausted, as the last customer left.

Ding, ding!

Mikan looked up at the door and smiled, "Welcome back, Mom!"

Yuka smiled back, as she was adjusting the bags she was carrying. Mikan noticed the 2 large brown paper bags and helped her mother carry them.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Mikan, holding up a container that looks exactly just like the one they have for sugar out of the bag, "More sugar, Mom?"

Yuka turned her head to understand what her daughter was talking about, "Oh, haha, no dear. Carefully read the labels. They're marshmallows." And she left for the kitchen.

"What the heck? Marshmallows?" Mikan mumbled to herself, confused as of why marshmallows were stored in a container instead of a bag. She opened it and looked inside. They were indeed marshmallows, but smaller, smaller than a sugar cube. She blinked, amazed that someone would want smaller marshmallows.

"Mikan," said her mother.

Mikan looked at her mother, "Hm?"

Yuka handed her a cup of hot chocolate, "You worked hard this morning while I was gone, have a cup of hot chocolate, it'll helped you relax for a bit."

Mikan laughed, "Thanks, Mom. You really do know when I need to relax." Mikan grabbed a chair and sat down. She watched her mother pour herself a cup of coffee and sat next to her. The smell of coffee mixed with hot chocolate was strong, but it was somewhat soothing. Mikan took a sip as her mother took hers.

"Mom,"

"Hm?"

"What's so good about coffee?"

"It keeps me awake for the day."

"That's it?"

"Hm.. try it and found out for yourself."

"No thanks, I was just wondering."

Mikan is not a big fan of coffee like her mother and grandfather. If the scent was by itself, she feels sick. It was too distinctive and too strong. And for some reason, she finds that coffee is always bitter, no matter how many times she added sugar, that bitter taste would still be there. "Is that why it's bittersweet, Mom?"

"What's bittersweet, dear?"

"The coffee."

"Not all coffees are, some prefer it that way."

"…"

"But, that's what makes it special, it has its own taste."

"Hm."

Mikan carefully sipped her drink, so that she won't burn her mouth. Placing the cup back on the table, her amber eyes made its way to the light brown liquid in her mom's cup. Steams were flying upward above the smooth beverage. The whipped cream seems to be slowly dissolving into the drink. Even though it looked like a piece of art, Mikan could not help herself to try some. Her reason? She hated the smell. It was fine if the coffee was at a distant of her nose.

"I'll be working in the kitchen for a bit, Mikan, watch the front for me." said her mother, leaving her seat.

"Okay," replied Mikan.

Ding, ding!

It was only several seconds ago since the last 'ding' rang. People were coming in and out, laughing and talking. It was late noon, the busiest time of day. The job isn't hard, the only thing Mikan had to do what give people what they wanted without having to leave the counter. Her mom was in and out of the kitchen, her grandpa was stirring and baking at the oven. Yep, busy.

Ding, ding!

That sound was beginning to get annoying.

"Welcome! What can I get for you?" asked Mikan, without looking from the notebook pad she was writing in.

"Possibly a decaf cappuccino with just enough sugar."

'Hm.. rarely anyone orders coffee in the afternoon, who would anyway?' thought Mikan to herself. She finally looked up, only to find a pair of crimson eyes staring at her. Soon, Mikan felt herself being mesmerized by its color. Catching her thoughts and senses, she mentally shook her head and smiled, "Of course!"

'His eyes,' she thought. It was beautiful, unique, and deep, something she never saw in her life until now.

Mikan stirred the coffee and unconsciously stole a glance at him while she adding sugar into the mix.

The guy was handsome; raven hair, crimson eyes, has a great feature. 'I bet he's rich,' thought Mikan. Back when Mikan was young, her mother used to tell Mikan princess stories, how they had a bad life and they have princes to save them and they live happily ever after. Those princes in those stories, were tall, gorgeous, and rich men. Not like she was greedy or anything.

Mikan came back to her senses when he said, "Hey, hurry up."

She quickly placed the cap on the cup and gave it to him, "Sorry for the wait!"

"Hn," was all he said and he soon paid and left.

'Rude guy, too... Darn, I don't even know his name,' she thought. She can't help but blush at the idea of those eyes staring at her again. IF she ever sees them again. She sighed at the thought.

Ding, ding!

"Welcome, how may I-" Mikan stopped when she saw those pair of eyes again, "Um, do you need anything, sir?"

"..."

"..."

She began to feel uncomfortable at the atmosphere that was beginning to form.

"I wanted a decaf cappuccino with sugar," he began, "Instead.."

There was a pause. Mikan gulped as she waited for him to continue.

"There's marshmallows in my coffee."

"Huh?"

* * *

That's it for now. I had fun writing this! (:

Reviews would be nice.


	2. Dissolving Whipped Cream

So, I just wanted to say thank you for those who reviewed and read :D

You made my day~

**Disclaimer- 100% true.**

**

* * *

**

Have a Sip?

"What Hotaru has to say is important!"

"Excuse me?" asked Mikan, confused.

"I said.. There's. Marshmallows. In. My. Coffee," he said, emphasizing each word. Mikan stared at the coffee and gulped once more. The way he was gripping onto the cup made it seem like the coffee, itself, is suffocating from the pressure.

"I'm sorry, sir, bu-"

"Natsume."

"Um, okay, Natsume. But what do you mean marshm.." Mikan stopped as she realized what he was talking about. She turned back to the back counter and looked at the container, "…Oh, crap…" She quickly turned around, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! I must've mixed up the sugar an-"

"Save it, I don't want to hear an excuse," said Natsume, impatiently, "Just get me another cup."

Mikan quickly went to pour him another cup and this time, she carefully read the label. 'I should've listened to Mom," she thought, mentally crying.

"Ok, here you go. Once again sorry." said Mikan as she handed Natsume a new cup. He blankly stared at her and back at his new coffee, "You didn't confused sugar and salt now, did you?"

Mikan flushed, "S-shut up!"

"It's rude to talk to customers like that, idiot."

"Wait, wha? Look who's talking?"

"You're not a customer."

"WHA? UGH WHY YOU!"

"Mikan? Is everything alright? I hear yelling out there." called Yuka from the kitchen.

Mikan began to panicked, "Uh, uh, nope! Everything's fine! Hehe, just.. spilled something. But don't worry, I got it!"

Her mother, still in the kitchen, sounded totally unconvinced, "Okay, dear, if you say so…"

Mikan sighed and turned back to Natsume.

"Smooth.." he said, as he sipped his coffee. Mikan glared and angrily said, "Don't you have to be somewhere?"

Natsume sipped his coffee again and stared, "If I did, I wouldn't be here right now."

He brushed through his hair with his free hand while the other one held the coffee. Mikan tried hard not to blush and turned away, "Whatever, can you leave now?"

"Huh, I came here because I heard the service was good, but upon coming here, I get coffee with marshmallows and a rude idiot."

Mikan could NOT believe it, it has only been 20 minutes since she met the guy and he's taunting her like there's no end to it. And within that 20 minutes, the café's service pride just popped, just like that. Oh, boy.. she can't wait to hear what her grandpa will have to say about this. Mikan gave up, she can't just stand there arguing with this guy and watch the café fall apart, while she can be with Hotaru right now.

'It's not like I need to stay, right?' thought Mikan. She walked into the kitchen, "Mom! Grandpa! I'm going home!"

Her mom and grandpa shot up their heads. "This early, Mikan?" asked her grandpa.

"Yea, I'm meeting up with Hotaru later. You know how she gets when I'm late. Hehe.." said Mikan, nervously as she thought of an angry Hotaru. Shivers.

"Oh, okay, dear. Have fun," said her mother, "Come back anytime!"

"Thanks mom! Bye grandpa!"

Mikan went back to the front just to see that Natsume is already gone. "Hmph, I hope I don't get to ever see him again!" she said angrily as she grabbed her bag and left. Too bad she didn't realize the ruckus she made as everyone, that remained in the café, sweatdropped. 'That's Mikan for ya..' they all thought.

* * *

Mikan looked both ways before she crossed the street. 'Gosh, I hope I'm not late!' she mentally yelled. Her brown, shoulder length hair flew gently behind her as she ran pass one person from another. Her hands tightly gripped her bag as she looked at her watch, "Oh, boy.." she said.

Hotaru was never a patient person. If a person or persons happens to be late for their meeting, she would torture them with silent, since no one knows what's going on in her mind. They just know, they weren't going to see daylight for long.

It just happens that her best friend is Mikan, the girl that is the complete opposite from Hotaru.

Hotaru looked at the street clock, 'That idiot is 2 minutes late.' Her deep violet eyes stare emotionlessly at the chocolate cake in front of her, as her hand pushed back her long black hair. She sighed and was about to leave when…

"HOTARU!"

She turned her head to the direction of the voice, "Idiot, you're late."

Mikan stopped and caught her breath, "Sorry.. work was busy this morning.."

"… Stupid."

"WAH? HOTARU THAT'S MEAN!" Mikan looked at her friend with tears coming out of her eyes. Hotaru, being the friend she is, simply stared. 'As expected from the Ice Queen,' thought Mikan, sweatdropped.

"Okay, let's cut to the main point," Hotaru began. Mikan listened closely. 'What Hotaru has to say is important!' she thought to herself.

Her stoic friend raised a brow, not questioning why Mikan's so.. determined?

"Anyways, there's a friend I want you to meet tomorrow, come back here at exactly the same time."

Mikan watched her friend as she left her seat. She was dumbfounded, she ran all the way from the café, to the train station, and to main street, JUST so Mikan can hear her friends say, "Come back tomorrow." It was like being at the store waiting in line to get the new item that's been released, only to find out that once you get there.. it's sold out. Mikan sighed. 'That's Hotaru for ya..'

"Well, I'd better get going." She said to particularly no one, "Can't wait to meet this friend of Hotaru's."

'What a day,' she thought.

* * *

I'd didn't think I would finish the 2nd chapter. o:

Review please?


	3. Crushed Coffee Beans

Once again, thank you for taking the time to read and review this! I really appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer- Has been proven as a fact**

**

* * *

**

Have a Sip?

"Why should I give manners to people who wears polka dotted panties?"

Sunday morning.

"Mikan! Wake up! You're going to be late if you stay in bed!" shouted her mother from downstairs.

Mikan, still in bed, groaned. Tossing and turning to get her bed sheets off, she stumbled out of bed and went into the bathroom. Upon entering the bathroom, she looked at her reflection and laugh, "Gosh, I look horrible!" She looked at the bathroom clock, 3 hours before meeting up with Hotaru., "Alright, I need ALL the time I have to fix myself up."

With great confidence, Mikan picked up her brush and started to run it through her short hair. After a few tries to get her hair to stay down, she looked closely at the mirror, totally happy with herself. She placed the brush down and sighed, "I wish my hair was a little longer, so I can tied it up. Make it look cuter.." Mikan brushed aside her bangs, "Oh well.."

Once she left her bathroom, she quickly went to her wardrobe and pulled out the first thing she saw; a plain white t-shirt, a silver heart necklace, her tan-colored headband, and a brown skirt with matching brown flats. Mikan, as you can tell, is not much into fashion. She believes that "being simple is enough" and that "it's only clothes, nothing special".

Once finished dressing, she quickly ran downstairs, grabbed a piece of toast, and ran out the door.

'That girl,' thought her mother, as she watched Mikan run down the road.

* * *

Mikan's necklace dangled as she ran. 'I can't believe it took me 2 hours and 30 minutes to stinkin' get ready!' she thought.

Déjà vu is happening all over again.

When Mikan arrived, she encountered an impatient Hotaru, who then called her stupid. Mikan cried, hoping to put some emotional feeling into her best friend, but failed, miserably. That's what it was like with them; the two best friends.

"You're late.. again." said Hotaru.

"B-but, I even woke up 3 hours earlier to get here!"

"Well, it wasn't early enough."

"WAH! Give me a break, Hotaru!"

"Whatever. Ruka should be here by now."

"Ruka? Who's that?" asked Mikan, as she tilted her head innocently. Hotaru stared, "You're really an idiot. He's the person I wanted you to meet."

"Oh yeaaa.. I forgot. Hehe." Mikan laughed nervously.

"You remember the time arrangement, but you don't remember what it was for?"

"It's because you were going to be here!"

Hotaru sighed, "What am I going to do with you…."

"Hehe~"

Several minutes later, running footsteps can be heard within a distance. Mikan and Hotaru looked up to see a boy with blond hair running towards them. "Oh look, he's here," stated Hotaru, stoically. Mikan stared at the tired boy who just arrived at their table. He was sweating, out of breath, and of course tired. She turned her head towards Hotaru, who gave Ruka the same treatment as she given her when she's late, only worse. Mikan gulped, 'I'm glad to be Hotaru's best friend,' she thought.

"Ruka, explain why you're late." Hotaru said coldly.

"Well, I was walking when I saw this injured puppy. Of course I can't leave it alone! And so-"

"Ok, enough. Ruka, this is Mikan. Vice versa."

Ruka, still catching his breath, looked up and managed to smiled, "Hello Mikan, nice to meet you!"

Mikan looked at Ruka, his silky blond hair and brilliant blue eyes blinded her poor eyes. It didn't help that the sun was directly right behind him. Mikan started to imagine this as an encounter with her prince. 'WHAT am I thinking!' Mikan suddenly thought, 'I just MET HIM!'

She coughed, "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Ruka."

They shook hands, just like every other people, who just met, normally would. Normal, of course. Minus the thought that Hotaru was there to make it such an awkward introduction. Mikan sweatdropped.

"So, Hotaru, what's the occasion?" asked Ruka, curious of what his "friend" has to say.

Hotaru flipped back her hair and crossed her arm, "Ruka," she began, "We're going to town, remember?" She looked at him and then to Mikan, who was daydreaming, "Also, didn't you say a friend of yours was coming?"

Ruka's face brightened up, "Yea, I invited him to come along with us. I figured he'd be bored at home. I'm sure he'll be here any minute."

Mikan, snapped out of her daydreaming, focused her attention on her new friend, "Going to town? YAY! That sounds fun! We can go shopping and buy ice cream, and-"

"Who knew the idiot could be a spoiled brat." Interrupted a voice.

"Natsume! You're here!" said Ruka, surprised that his friend actually came.

'Natsume? Wait, don't tell me..' Mikan turned her head and looked at the same direction Ruka was looking at. Time suddenly froze for Mikan as she finds herself staring into crimson eyes, once again. Her face began to turn red, not for blushing, but from anger. There was no way she could forget what happened the other day at the café. Natsume raised a brow as Mikan pointed an accusing finger at him, "YOU!" she said, loudly.

"Me?" he asked, amused by her reaction upon seeing him again.

"YES YOU!" Mikan hissed, "The JERK THE OTHER DAY!"

Hotaru slightly tilted her head and faced Ruka, "Huh, seems like they already met."

Ruka looked at Hotaru and back to the couple who were fighting, "Seems like it."

"THE RUDE, STUPID JERK THAT HAS NO MANNER FOR PEOPLE WHO SERVED HIM COFFEE!" screamed Mikan, as she jumped up and down from anger. Yes, this amused THE Natsume Hyuuga, he smirked, "Why should I give manners to people who wears polka dotted panties?"

Mikan stopped and thought for a moment.. several seconds later, she turned to a deep shade of red, "Y-you, YOU PERVERT!" She held the bottom of her skirt tightly, "A rude AND perverted jerk."

"It's not like I wanted to see it," Natsume said emotionlessly, "You just happened to be jumping up and down like an idiot while wearing a skirt."

"UGHH!"

Ruka sweatdropped, as he watched the scene in front of him. He coughed. Hotaru, on the other hand, took about her camera and took every interesting shot she could find. Money was sparkling in her eyes. Ruka coughed again feeling uncomfortable with all the stares they were getting, "C-can we go now?" he asked.

Mikan snapped her head around, "I'm not going ANYWHERE with this pervert!"

"Who wants to go with you anyway, Polka.."

"Polka..? Oh my god, are you freakin' serious?"

Natsume shrugged. Ruka turned to Hotaru, pleading help. She simply stared at him and went back to her business. He sighed, they weren't going anywhere for a while.

"What am I going to do now?" said Ruka, sadly.

"Sit and watch," said Hotaru. This is going to be another long day.

* * *

I'm planning to update at least every other day. If I don't have a lot of school work. Then again, I said 'at least'.

Leave your opinions? (:


	4. Lacking Sugar

Wow, what a major delay ): My computer, like, died on me, thus I lost my files. And I lost motivation for a while after that. SORRY for failing to keep my words!

**Disclaimer- Must I say more?**

**

* * *

**

Have a Sip?

"'Cus she's an idiot."

On the way to town, Mikan clinged on Hotaru's arm like a leech, unwilling to let go, no matter how threatening Hotaru tried to be. She knew when Mikan acted like this, it meant that she was desperate to be protective. For what reason? In this situation, she wanted to be protected from Natsume. Even though he wasn't doing anything.

Mikan sniffled and took a peek at Natsume who was walking with Ruka in front of her. He looked back at her, she blinked, and his stare was gone. It was like he never even looked at her.

"Mikan, stop hugging my arm so tight. In fact stop hugging it, NOW." said Hotaru, coldly. She was NOT happy at the moment. Mikan can sense it, but her desperation got in the way.

"NO! Hotaru! You don't care that if I let go, I'll get kidnap at that very second!" cried Mikan, gripping Hotaru's arm tighter. Hotaru snarled and tried to pull her arm away from Mikan.

"NO ONE is going to kidnap you! IF you're worried about that so much, go to Hyuuga for protection! I bet not even a fly wants to get close to him!" snapped Hotaru. Mikan flinched, she never saw her so angry before. Maybe she got a little carried away.

She lest go of Hotaru's arm and the next thing she realizes was that she was being carried away by a large crowd. 'What the! Where did they come from?' she mentally screamed. Mikan found herself staring at Hotaru, who seemed to be in shock.

* * *

"I'm officially lost." said Mikan and she wonders the big city. She dusted off her skirt and sigh, 'This is what happens when no one listens to me.' She thought. She stopped and frowned remembering the crowd, 'They were after that 80% sale.'

Mikan thought for a moment and slightly laughed remembering Hotaru's shocked and dumbfounded expression. 'That's a moment to remember.'

Mikan inhaled and exhale, "OKAY! Back to searching!" and she ran.

* * *

Ruka blinked and blinked again, staring at Hotaru, who was apparently in a REALLY bad mood. She faced him and grimaced, "What?"

He turned slightly pink, "N-nothing.."

Hotaru sighed and rest her forehead in her palm.

Ruka could only look at her. She directed her eyes towards him and frowned, "For all I know, she could've been eaten by the garbage truck."

Ruka spit out the water he was drinking from, "Why would you say that?"

"'Cus she's an idiot."

"Then, what about Natsume? We lost him too."

"I could care less what happens to him."

"..."

Ruka now wonders why he's even her friend, OR why he's still friends with her. Now that he thought about it, HOW was he friends with this unapproachable ice queen..

* * *

Pant, pant.

Mikan ran from block to block and still no signs of anyone. 'At this rate I might have to call the police.' She stopped her tracks, just long enough for her to savor her stupidity, "OH MY GOSH! CALL! DUH! I can just call Hotaru!" She reached in her bags, took out her phone, and flipped it open.

"..."

"..."

"..."

The moment of silence.

-No Service-

Life has been drained from Mikan's body, 'WHAT kind of TOWN doesn't give service?' her soul screamed.

"Oi,"

Her soul was returning. Mikan adverted her eyes to the voice, "Natsume! Why are you here?"

Natsume raised a brow, "I should ask you the same thing Polka."

Mikan frowned at the nickname, "Is it really necessary to call me that?"

He didn't say anything but instead, he smirked. Mikan's frown grew wider as she turned away. Natsume simply stared.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Mikan blinked, "Of course I do! I'm going anywhere away from you, pervert!" and she marched on.

'Hm..' thought Natsume, as he followed her.

"It's been 2 whole hours!" complained Ruka for the fifth time. He rested his head on the table. Hotaru sipped her afternoon tea.

"Complaining won't do anything, you know."

"I'm just pointing it out."

"And no one cares."

"And sitting here won't get us anywhere."

Hotaru turned her violet eyes toward the head on the table. She sighed, once more.

"Alright," she said, "Let's go look then."

Ruka, either he could not believe what she just said or he was hallucinating. Either way, he needs to use that chance to find Natsume, "Okay."

* * *

"We're lost. We're COMPLETELY lost."

Natsume's eye twitched when the little girl in front of him fell flat on her face, out of exhaustion. People passed by, whispering and snickering. He felt humiliated and grunted, 'Why am I even following this idiot..'

He slapped his forehead, "Oi, idiot, get up. You making yourself look stupid."

Mikan took no effort to move. She was tired. After walking for 2 hours, her legs grew numb, her mind grew empty, her stomach growled with hunger. "At this rate," she managed to get out, "I'll die here, alone, single, without my best friend to see me for the last time," she paused, "Well I had a good life." she paused again, "Until you came." Mikan turned her head slowly to Natsume, her eyes burning into his.

The crimson-eye lad stared back into hers, not amused.

...And so, the two began a staring contest. Natsume stood tall, as Mikan.. laid flat. Her neck grew tired and sore, 'Great,' she thought, 'my whole body is going to go limb by the time this is over. ...Which, I don't know when..'

Natsume, on the other hand, was about had it. He hated being in the center of attention, he always did, he always will. Worse of all, he was with Polka, the idiot girl laying flatly on the floor, not to mention, staring at him. So much for a day in town.

Now that he thought about it, where was Ruka and the ice queen friend of his?

'Great, I have to look after this idiot until those two find us..' he sighs, 'seems like she's not going to get up anytime soon.' Natsume thought, deeply frustrated with the current situation.

'How tiring..'

* * *

Again, I apologize for the 2 months delay!


	5. Bittersweet Taste

So... I'd lost motivation for several months. I'm truly sorry. But I'll try to continue this. Keyword: "try"

**Disclaimer- Clearly.**

* * *

Have a Sip?

"Just kidding."

It was a long day. Not just plain 'long', but really long. In Mikan's case, it was way too long. She clutched the bottom of her skirt and let out a sigh. Her hazel eyes were filled with different emotions. Confusion, hate, lost, anger, sadness, and more confusion. No happiness. Another sigh came from her.

It felt like several eternities for Mikan when she and Natsume were searching for the others. Both gave up and decided to rest. They sat down on the nearest bench, sitting as far away from each other as they can. Well, specifically Mikan. Natsume already sat at the end. Mikan was still fuming from before and Natsume was still unhappy about it.

Awkward silence. Except for the chatty people among them.

Cough. 'Say something, Mikan!' Mikan thought to herself. She was never a quiet person. And the tension between her and him was not helping what-so-ever. She took a quick glance at Natsume. She didn't lie when she said he was handsome. Mikan looked away and sighed once more. 'Why does he have to be a jerk?'

Natsume, on the other hand, was also in his own thoughts. Of all people, how did he end up with her? A girl he just recently met not even 48 hours ago. Worse of all, she was the reason he was unable to enjoy his caffeine that day. He felt her staring at him. He turned to only see Polka look away.

He crossed his leg, "Ready to go?"

Mikan turned and innocently asked, "Go where?"

Natsume was ready to burn a fuse. Why didn't he just leave, why did he stay and be taunted by HER? Answer? Simple. If he left her, Ms. Ice Queen would rob him of his dignity. The worse thing that can happen to the "Great" Natsume Hyuuga.

"Just kidding, just kidding…" said Mikan, totally aware of the aura Natsume was sending. Honestly, it scared the heck out of her. She scoots away, hoping he'd calm down when she did. In fact, it did. Natsume carefully inhaled a whole lot of air and exhaled slowly. He rested his head on his palm, 'I'm stuck with a complete moron.'

He now just noticed that…. No, he now just acknowledged that fact.

Mikan got up and twirled to face her bench partner, "Well? Come on!" A smile plastered on her face as she waits for his reply.

Nothing.

Natsume got up and left without saying a word. He was clearly not happy. Mikan caught up to him, now wearing a disappointed frown, 'Maybe I'm being a little too mean…' She looked up and went into deep thoughts.

"…Um.. Natsume?"

Just pure silence from him.

Mikan bit her bottom lip and played around with her fingers, "Hey… Are you okay?"

Natsume remained quiet. If he were to say something, who knows what'll be the remains of the area. But Mikan didn't give up. She didn't want anyone to hate her completely, even if it was her enemy. It was just too much stress for Mikan to think about.

"I guess that's a 'No'."

"…"

"I'm sorry." Mikan didn't know WHY exactly she was sorry. Was it because of how she acted? Maybe, but Natsume remained silent. This worried Mikan a lot. She can't even imagine knowing that for the rest of her life, there's someone who's hates her. It's a nightmare!

Natsume stared at her, noticing she was having a nervous breakdown, he sighed, "Stop exaggerating… you look pathetic."

Mikan slightly recovered, "So… you're not mad at me?"

Natsume raised a brow and placed his hand in his pocket, "Who said I wasn't?"

Another moment of silence.

The poor brunette fell on her hands and knees, "You're so cruel, Hyuuga. Cruel…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Just kidding," was all he said. This amused him. Very much. Of course, it was masked under his stoic expression. Now it was Mikan's turn to blow a fuse.

* * *

Hotaru and Ruka calmly, but quickly, walked around every block. Well… just Hotaru. Ruka was panicking. Their two friends were nowhere to be found and it was getting late. Why else would Ruka be panicking?

"Where are they?" asked Ruka, who's on the verge of falling into paranoia. He glanced over to Hotaru. She was not paranoid, like he was, but was extremely not pleased. She wasn't going to spend the rest of the day looking for the idiot who got caught in a crowd after jinxing herself, 'That idiot is going to pay…. Double….' Poor Ruka had to stand several meters away from her.

Hotaru crossed her arms and heaved a heavy sigh, "Ruka, remind me to get the idiot a leash."

The blond boy could only nod.

All of a sudden, they heard a scream, loud enough to become a source of energy, "YOU FREAKIN' JERK! PERVERT! I TAKE BACK WHAT I SAID! I'M NOT SORRY! GO DIE IN A HOLE!"

The two searchers have found what they were looking for, not even a quarter mile away from them.

Mikan came to view first. She was definitely angry; her face was flushed with different shade of red. Both of her hands were curled into fists as she stomped on the ground. Yep, she was angry. Natsume was behind her, walking casually as if nothing was happening. His face showed no signs of expression, so no one knew what was going on between the two. But Ruka saw through that mask of his. He wasn't Natsume's best friend for nothing.

Under the mask was pure amusement.

'But seriously,' thought Ruka, 'what on earth happened between the two?'

Who knows.

* * *

Like I said, I had no motivation for several months. I was even close of deleting it when I remember those who wanted me to continue. I'm sorry for letting you guys down. Hopefully, I'll update every now and then! Review?

Plus, I feel like I'm 'deproving' on my writing. This chapter seems boring, don't you think? (:


End file.
